Gunners (Fallout)
The Gunners are a mercenary unit who are known for taking any contract for the right price, and will carry out orders with utmost brutality. The Gunners will not hesitate to fire on strangers that come into their territory, and are even known to attack traders and settlement in order to steal any valuable loot. While they are easily as violent as common Raider gangs, the Gunners are better equipped, with armed with pre-war body armor, automatic and directed energy weapons, and in some cases, even power armor. Unlike Raiders, the Gunners possess a distinct chain of command based on that of the pre-war military, and appear to have some form of organized training. The Gunners control a number of locations in the Commonwealth, and commonly engage in combat with other factions such as the Brotherhood of Steel, the Institute, Super Mutants, and the Commonwealth Minutemen. Most notably, the Gunners were responsible for the deaths of most of the Minutemen and numerous civilians during the fall of the town of Quincy. Battle vs. 1st Division (by SPARTAN 119) First Divison: File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png 1 tank Gunners: 2 power armor A First Division Type-74 main battle tank rolled along a ruined highway strewn with wrecked cars, flanked ten infantry. The ruins of skyscrapers and other tall buildings loomed over the highway as the tank advanced towards an overpass about 200 meters ahead of them. Suddenly, a whistling sound filled the air. The First Division commander spotted the incoming projectile and order his troops to scatter and take cover. The commander himself ducked down into the tank and slammed the hatch behind him. He did not know what the projectile was, but it couldn't be good. The First Division Commander's intuition was correct. A mini-nuke slammed into the front glacis plate of the tank. The heavily-armored front of the tank survived the impact of the primarily anti-personnel and anti-structure weapon, but three of the First Division's infantry who did not make it to cover were not so lucky, and were instantly incinerated in the blast. File:Darkred.png File:Darkred.png The First Division commander's view was obscured, only being able to look through the narrow vision ports in tank's cupola, but it was just enough to catch sight of a two men in combat fatigues standing on the overpass along with a third figure that looked like nothing he had seen before. He looked almost like some kind of robot. The commander pointed out these targets to the (First Division tank- as opposed to the Fallout-verse Gunner mercenaries) gunner, who turned the turret onto the overpass and fired the 105mm gun. The shell directly impacted the Gunner in T-45 power armor. The armor was useless against a round of this size- the high explosive shell tore apart the power armor soldier and also killed two other gunners as it blew a large chunk of the road bed off the overpass, sending it collapsing down to the highway below. 1 power armor unit destroyed. As the overpass collapsed, a couple of the surviving Gunners on either side of the highway, including a second power armor fled to the cover of the building, laid down suppressive fire. The First Division soldiers soldiers realized they were flanked by enemy from both directions as two of their comrades were struck by enemy fire. Then, something none of them could have predicted happened- a third First Division soldier armed with a Carl Gustav recoilless rifle was hit what looked like a laser beam, which burned a clean hole through the helmet of his military-issue radiation suit. "What the hell was that!?", one of the soldiers First Division yelled. "It came from over there, suppressive fire!", a second First Division soldier yelled, peeking up over a concrete highway divider to fire his rifle. The First Divsion tank turned its turret and fired its main gun at the third floor of a building along the side of the highway. The shell blew away the front facade in a cascade of brick and concrete, revealing the steel skeleton. Two Gunners were killed in the blast. Under suppressing fire from the surviving infantry and the tank's machine guns, the tank began to back up slowly, the four remaining infantry taking cover behind it, as they advanced back the way they came. This was not safe- the enemy could easily get a hit on the tank from above... Suddenly, a deafening roar filled the air as a rocket flew in from the top of one of the buildings on the left side of the highway. The missile impacted the rear of the tank in a flash of fire, the shaped charge warhead piercing through the weak top-rear armor of the Type-74. The tank exploded into a fireball as the ammunition for the main cooked off, killing all inside and the four remaining First Division infantry behind the vehicle. (First Division tank destroyed) "Got the fuckers!", the Gunner with the missile launcher yelled triumphantly After determining their were no more of the mysterious enemy in the area, the Gunners exited the building to claim any loot on the enemy. "Shame we couldn't take the tank", one of the Gunners said, "Still, looks like some of these http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Assault_carbine M4 carbines are still usable." "Haven't seen a gun like this one before, but it looks usable, even uses the same 5.56mm ammo", Another Gunner said, picking up an enemy rifle of a different type. WINNER: The Gunners Expert's Opinion The Gunners won this battle because of their greater experience in fighting a variety of enemies. The First Division has heavier weapons in the form of the tank, but never faced a foe more dangerous than a few armed civilians in the ruins of Tokyo, and were defeated by a group of three teenagers (admittedly genetically augmented radiation-proof teenagers) and a few armed civilians, only one of which was trained in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Gang Category:Group Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Mercenaries